Prince and the Pauper
by ErisAndTheWhale
Summary: Tasked to marry someone, but finding yourself falling for another…The wheels of fate start to turn when you find yourself in the shoes of someone else. K/Z, I/M (AU olden times setting)
1. Prologue-The City of Gold and Grit

**Prince and the Pauper**

Okay, so I watched Barbie: the princess and the pauper….do not judge! Lol. I was my with my younger sister! :P

I thought about how it would be if it was VK style, Ichiru and Zero…Oh, ooohhh… KaZe style! (Cause I can't stomach Yume or Zeki….I want her out of their lives (no offense to Yuuki's fans, she just makes them both soo miserable..XC)…. Though I wouldn't hurt her, because I'm just a KaZe fangirl and not some murderous nutcase XD

WARNING: English is not my first language, so I'll probably have lots of mistakes. I don't have a beta reader either cause I don't know how that stuff works and I don't want to complicate my life...sorry if my english sucks to you T_T

SUMMARY: Tasked to marry someone, but finding yourself falling for another….The wheels of fate start to turn when you find yourself in the shoes of someone else. K/Z, I/M

Disclaimer: Woe is me for I own only the breadth of my existence. And this cup of swiss miss….oohh la la….I can now afford a proper drink ;D

VK no mine. Hino own VK.

::::

_A bright and raging light exploded and surrounded my feeble peasant form. _

_It was unyielding and unkind; its very glow exposed me into the sorrowful future that had_

_ been, all along, fated for me;_

_and its ironic brand of steel marked my memoirs in black- forevermore _

_plunged, and lost in the darkness….._

::::

**Chapter 1: The City of Gold and Grit**

The cathedral bells' song resounded from the dome of the structure, bouncing off the walls, slipping through every fissure, floating over every alcove, and finally exploding its vibrant chorus all throughout the cobblestone streets of Westria.

It signaled that night had entered the extravagantly glamorous city, and every up-and-about citizen was to stop his busy banters and musings to say a monotonous but respective 6'oclock prayer.

Everyone, of course, did just as they were conditioned to do, except—

"Arrest that boy!"

"Move out of the way!"

"Stop, you penniless bread thief!"

Those who heard the incoming disturbance could not bring themselves to ignore the commotion. Discreetly, with their hands still positioned in prayer, their defiant eyes and slowly moved sideways, and just in time too, to see an agile form sprint through them with a handful of city guards trailing, a pitiful several feet, behind him.

"How admirable, he is quite fast, mama!" a twelve-year old girl, roughly the same age as the thief, tactlessly mentioned upon the sight.

"Blasphemous, young child! Do not speak of the_ dirt_ and the _devil's advocate_ in such wild praise during our prayer!" her mother ruthlessly tugged on the hem of her sleeve, before returning to her dull mantra.

The said unlawful child paid no heed to them, and concentrated instead on positioning his body with each and every turn, making sure not to barrage himself onto the outwardly fervent citizens.

At one moment, he peered back to see if the sentry were still in sight.

It was just pure ill luck that he crashed upon an overly dignified woman, who shrieked upon contact with him.

"Vile _rat_ from the _slums_! You** dare** smear me with the_ grease_ from your skin!?"

Before the poor boy could untangle himself from the plumage of her dress, he was cruelly pushed off straight onto the rocky pavement.

"Teach the **scum** a proper lesson, make him remember his place!" a middle-aged man picked up a pebble from the street and the others, having seen this, followed suit.

No sooner than the words were spoken that a volley of stones assaulted the young boy. They threw with all their might, the possibility of killing the young and helpless boy was lost on them. He valiantly shielded his emaciated body from the onslaught, but his main concern was holding his hood in place to make sure that his face and silver fringe were concealed from the crowd's eyes. Such an awful scene played during this time of night, contradicting the holy hymn of mercy that rode in the wind, now completely disregarded by the hateful mob.

"_Clear out_! Clear out I say! What is going on here?"

The guards on the trail of the thief had now caught up. They pushed against the populace in order to see the cause for the street to saturate with onlookers.

Upon seeing them, the group hurriedly dispersed, in order to wash their hands from the disorder that they had willingly caused.

As the group thinned out, the poor boy gathered all the strength he could muster and slipped away.

Away from the maddeningly avaricious city of Westria, and into the equally maddening darkness and poverty of the slums.

:::::::

"_Let me go_, you castle dogs! Don't accuse me of a crime I did not commit!"

Jinmu struggled against the throng of soldiers that had pinned him helplessly on the mud. Despite the fact that they had stepped in his territory, the slum dwellers refused to aid him and instead resorted to closing their shutters and blowing their candle lights off.

They did not want to be a part of this.

If the nobles had a whole constitution,

In the slums, there was one rule that rose above others.

It was every man for himself.

Not quite the fair battle when the prosperous nobles coalesced their power and influence in order to push the poverty-stricken further into the ground, and most probably preferred, six feet underground.

"This man, Jinmu, man from the slums, is accused of anarchy towards his highness Lord Asato Ichijou, of the noblest order. This man is sentenced to death-by **hanging**!"

The charged man was dragged towards the city, the door towards his untimely death.

A chill ran through every bone as a ragged cry pierced the stillness of the night.

With every step, his words rang.

They reverberated in the dwelling he no longer had the liberty to go home to.

_"I am innocent….."_

The steps never faltered. The heartless men marched on.

_"I am **innocent**!"_

Inside a filthy shanty, large warm hands held onto the shoulders of another who could not stop his whole being from quivering.

"Kaien, please calm yourself." The dark haired man drew circles on the other's shoulder blades, hoping that the act would somehow ease the heavy heart of his sorrowed companion.

"….If the noblemen resort to lies, we'll all be hanged…we'll all be dead." His voice was hoarse as he expressed the pessimistic thought that had inhabited his mind.

"They can try; it is not as if this is the first time they have tried to wipe us out." The taller man responded as he snatched a tattered coat from the nail on the wall that served as a coat hanger.

"Here…..take your coat and go…Zero must have already come home. There might not be any need for you to search for him anymore."

"I am very sorry for the trouble, Toga." He paused for a moment, before he spoke again. "…but that little boy is my life. I get scared when I think of the trouble that may befall on him."

"….You are a compassionate shoot in a multitude of barbs, Kaien."

The light-haired man only bowed in reply, before stepping outside the bitter cold.

::::

The miserable sight that met his eyes was one that rattled every fiber of his being.

There upon the grimy steps that led to his house, was a child. One tiny and feeble looking silverette: his clothes, caked with mud and his shivering body, covered with bruises that oozed with blood.

That poor child. That child who lived through nothing else but affliction.

_Zero…_

"Zero!" Kaien scrambled toward him and ripped as strip of fabric from the already ragged coat that hung on his shoulders.

"God from above, how did this awful thing happen?" The young boy only bit his lip as the older man began patting the bloody abrasions, clearing out the mud that had gathered on the edges.

"Ah, this will not do! I must soak this cloth with water." He inelegantly swung the decaying wooden door open. "Let's come inside where it is warm!"

Kaien had carefully washed and bandaged Zero before he took notice of the satchel that was wrapped with the silverette's cloak. Instinctively, he unfurled the cloth twisting around what seemed to be—

"Where did you get this?" his animated expression had withered away, leaving only lifelessness to stretch on his features. The child who this question was directed to only looked at his bare feet, all calloused from his frequent fleeing and bloody from the jagged edges of the stones that formed the city's path.

"Let me rephrase that now. Why…..did you _steal _this?"

As he had thought, the immediate reaction would be apparent.

Zero hunched and let out a whimper that he would never let out in front of anyone else. The need for pretense was strong in this boy.

This lost and little child was _hurt._

"I was hungry…I was _hungry." _His breathing became irregular as he admitted a reason he never wanted Kaien to know. Kaien raised him and pulled him out of the darkness that enshrouded all that was supposed to be a part of him.

He had finally been found.

He didn't want Kaien to feel worried or feel any responsibility towards his actions. The other man had his own mouth to feed, and Zero did not want to be a heavier burden than he already was.

"I am sorry, for being weak-willed. But I tried to beg for alms…" the boy tried to suppress the hiccups that now taken reins over his body.

"I had hoped that…since it was Sunday…they would give me just a bit…of mercy."

The older man instantly drew Zero into a warm embrace.

He knew for sure what the young one had to go through.

A sleepy Sunday.

An accumulation of people dressed in fine silk and satin; embroidered textiles and the like.

And they were there, holding hands in church to exalt, singing hymns of love and life and the goodness of the Lord.

They were there….but they paid no heed to innocence wrapped in shame and misery, still armed with courage and hope that he might receive their goodness. Even for just that day.

As he stroked the soft tresses of the sobbing child in his arms, he decided that it would do good to pull Zero from the harrowing experience he had to go through.

"There is a place…a city called Valestania. It's a city surrounded by crystal clear rivers, and framed by strong and brilliant white walls. The markets and houses are filled with beautiful song and laughter. The white brick streets are dainty and neat….."

He peered at the face tucked in his arms, and smiled when he saw intelligent lilac eyes gazing back at him.

"And the best part is…you will never find any prejudice against the poor. In fact, the line that is supposedly drawn between the two sides is nonexistent. It varies so much from our city of grit and gold. In that place, Zero, Everything shines bright. Everything and everyone, shines like** gold**."

"…._Why_?" It was a simple reply, borne from the mind of a child who did not understand how the scorn and hate for the likes of him could so easily be nowhere to be found. Is such a place in existence?

"The rulers of the land, the Kurans, are kindhearted and are the true human embodiment of the angels we seek in our dreams and prayers. I am sure that, shall we ever step in their kingdom, we will be so much welcomed with dignity and compassion."

Kaien's face changed into a solemn look. Gently, he cupped Zero's youthful face, and spoke in a tone full of a promise to realize.

"One day, we'll pack our belongings and live there! They say it takes two weeks to get there riding a carriage….so on foot, it will probably take us months. But it will all be worth it in the end!"

He took Zero's hand and they playfully dramatized a scene of their travel towards their dream home. And then they laughed…..They laughed a laugh that they could never let loose from their mouths for so long. Would their past only be a dreadful nightmare they had no choice but to ride in passing?

Their shadows danced on the walls, a scene of joyful familial love showing, fueled by the light from a single short candle stick.

Their merriment would soon be over when the wick of the candle would end,

and then they would be pitched in darkness again.

:::::

It did not take months as Kaien had said.

It took Zero almost _four_ years.

It was a journey that embittered him and hardened his heart with each day, and the only reason he continued to travel was to carry out a promise he made.

The promise he was forced to make that night.

A truly dark night that had been.

The dimmest moment that Zero could remember about his life.

He was _thirteen_…just barely entering an age of bigger responsibilities, when that tragic moment was thrust upon him.

Guards from the city rushed in the slums' premises like ants. They were so great in number, that as they kicked down each door they could see, the inhabitants of the house they broke into could only press their heads on their cold dirt floor as question after question were assailed at them.

They were evidently looking for someone.

Somehow, it never crossed Zero's mind that it was Kaien Cross.

He was _thirteen_…..when they took away his only life support. At that moment, he was frozen to the ground. Everything was moving too slow. They dragged Kaien Cross; a group of about a dozen. While everyone else simply turned their backs on the scene that they witnessed, Toga raced forward and violently assaulted the guards. Without mercy, he was struck on the shoulder, causing him to bleed profusely.

"Take him away, take them both away!" The head of the guards barked orders at his subordinates.

At that moment, Zero's will to live had disappeared. But before he could do anything rash that would, beyond doubt, end his life, his guardian called out to him in the caring tone he would always hear.

"Valestania…..clear rivers…and high brick walls….your home...your home!"

Zero's eyes immediately dripped with tears. Up to the end, Kaien had always been most concerned with only him. The young boy couldn't find it in himself to disappoint this man. With the heaviest heart he had ever carried for the time that he lived, he turned away and walked.

He walked on and on, not stopping until the city was far from his view.

It was so abrupt, but he would go without exchanging goodbyes.

Without knowing where or how Kaien Cross would live and end his life.

The backdrop of the city of gold; so _beautiful_, and blazing bright with the colour that draped on the rooftops and walls. But in Zero's eyes, they **peeled away**.

Valestania, the city of gold.

Valestania..._The city of grit_, of vanity and avariciousness...of all things that housed a nightmare for the wretched and enslaved.

Drops from the sky began to fall, and he realized he had nothing with him except for the clothes on his back which would soon be drenched with rain.

The rain had concealed his tears. A deception for himself…..just as always.

Years after, he's still here, still wearily trudging on.

But he walked so slowly; as slow as when he started this journey.

His feet were '_remembering'._

The memories of blood and dirt.

The dust and mud that stuck to his weathered shoes reminded him of everything he had to go through.

Leaving Westria had not been the end of his troubles. It was the same for each city and town he visited. Whenever he stopped by at places, he would have to resort to stealing food and necessary items as always. And when he became notorious, he would leave for another city.

The last place he settled in had been an unfortunate experience for him.

While nabbing a few goods from a merchant's stall, he was seen by a patrolling guard. Immediately, he made haste to exit that city, but he never expected hounds to be chasing him out.

Trusting and loyal, they were, to their masters. But to Zero who had unluckily been the one they were in pursuit of, they were nothing but vicious and unforgiving. He ran through the forest that bordered the city, but the darkness of the night dimmed his vision, and several branches struck his head and ripped his clothes and skin. The cloak covering him was caught by a shrub, but he had no time to spare for retrieving it.

The animals were at a superior advantage of having good vision, and when Zero slowed down a bit, they were able to brutally bite him.

A few hours had passed already when he was able to lose them. He had the vaguest idea of where he was; but then again, he was never sure of the directions he had taken.

As he walked on another city came to view, albeit a little foggy from the hazy mist of that morning brought. But Zero could hear the soft sound of flowing water.

A few feet ahead, Zero was sure of where the sound was coming from.

There before him was a river, with water so crystal clear, you could see the fish bristling through at the very bottom.

Zero couldn't help but _hope_, and leave everything to faith as he viewed the city the body of water was surrounding.

_"There is a place…a city called Valestania_.

_It's a city surrounded by crystal clear rivers, _

_and_ _framed by strong and brilliant white walls._

His eyes fogged up at the sight.

There, just across a white stone bridge, was the most beautiful city he had ever seen.

A city as white as the drizzle of snow.

He walked in awe. For the first time, his steps weren't heavy with burden of sorrow.

They were light.

He closed his eyes and remembered the night his late guardian took his hand, as they both pretended that they were walking in the city that they could only dream about.

"Heavens! What happened to you m'lord!?" A guard suddenly grasped his bloody shoulder before deciding to aid him in walking towards the city.

Another guard saw them both, and his face suddenly morphed into a grief-stricken look.

"I'll call the rest of the guards! We must take our lord to the castle's doctor! Find a carriage to take him!" the man bolted off in an impressive speed.

Before Zero could comprehend what was occurring, he was gently guided into a carriage pulled by six horses.

"My lord, be safe, and may God be with you!"

Before Zero could reply, the carriage started quickly and moved in a speed that dizzied him. He leaned his head on the window, only to be greeted by scenery that made his heart fill with warmth.

Children were dancing in the streets. People were embracing.

How can you distinguish the poor from the rich?

The joyful from the morose?

With his eyes, Zero could only see wonderful things.

_The markets and houses are filled with beautiful song and laughter._

_ The white brick streets are dainty and neat…"_

The footman gently helped him out, while several attendants supported him as they moved towards the grandest entrance Zero had ever seen, but could not describe fairly well because his sight was spinning.

"It's no wonder he never came to his wedding day! He was attacked!"

He slowly turned his head at the sound of footsteps nearing.

A brunette girl all dressed in white put her gloved hands on her lips and wept at the sight of his wretched state.

"…Ichi..ru…Wh…why….H-how?"

She couldn't utter even a single proper word and from the severity of her grief, she fell to her knees and cried hysterically.

"Yuuki, _calm down_….."

"We must take him to the Infirmary, now!"

The people were all in a frenzied state and Zero felt his head ache at the noise. When his sight was spinning out of control, a warm hand slid into his, and Zero, despite the difficulty of staying conscious, had to search for the owner of that hand.

His eyes locked onto a face that made him question whether he was still alive or already dead and readily entering the realm of heaven.

The man he was hazily gazing at unexpectedly spoke to him in a voice, low and pleasing to the ears.

"Hang in there, Ichiru. You will be saved."

His surroundings turned black, and he went to a deep sleep; with the memory of burgundy eyes staring back at him.

_The Kurans, are kindhearted,_

_….and are the true human embodiment_

_….. of the angels we seek in our dreams and prayers._

::::::

Hi, thanks for reading.

please leave a review to tell me if you liked it.

Update: Story will not be abandoned. :D

::::::

Thanks to those who read and reviewed my other story. :)

Gotta go study now! DX I wasted so much time, lol.


	2. 1-Stage Mask in the Fine Clearing

_::::_

**Eri-chan**: People actually _read_ this...did not expect that. *_* I was thinking you'd get turned off because my inspiration was a Barbie movie, and you'd be like: "Wtf, you can't connect Kaname and Zero to a sparkly pink catastrophe like that!" *smashes author's head on concrete floor*" Ah….but it didn't turn out that way….Thank you for reading, everyone. It makes me happy that you all spare your precious time to read a newbie's story! ;') Some even _**reviewed**_! :O I'm so happy…. makes me want to type my fics faster! :D

I _was_ going to delete this before mainly out of **embarrassment **and felt it was a waste of time, but now I've changed my mind. Don't worry, this one will totally be written with my _style_….You won't have to go through something akin to a children's movie. :))

**Disclaimer: **VK, _if_ you were in my hands, you'd so end with KaZe. Too bad you're not.

::::::::::::::::

_The vivid orange swayed across the winter sky, seducing the heat to swell in the darkness._

_It was drawing me nearer towards its light, and further away to recollect._

_This was a stranger's dance- rapid fire, quick but never one to be forgotten._

_Still it hid from me, unabashed; it hid from me…... Now I am helpless to commit to memory, this entrancing, muddled dance. _

_But, should I find it one day, I might not see this light alike….to the beauty I had known it once upon a time…._

**Chapter 1: Stage Mask in the Fine Clearing**

The summer wind freely glided through the exquisitely framed windows of the room.

It swirled and swirled, lavishing warmth onto the healing body carefully laid down and rested on the wide canopy bed. The comforting air tickled his pale, but recently cleaned skin, causing him to unconsciously twist himself deeper into the silken covers.

_How….. soothing_….

Zero had never been in his life, embraced by the feeling of such _grandeur-_ such luxurious resplendence and leisure. He couldn't help but senselessly slide his coarse palm against the conflictingly glossy fabric beneath him.

_A dream…..It has to be a **dream**…_

He convinced himself in between drowsy musings and closed lids.

_Any moment now….. everything will shift back to his usual setting._

He would be back in the cold, damp streets….inhaling the rat infested sewer scent wafting from between the rusty bars of the city sidewalks. There would be rain, of course; heavy droplets cascading from the rooftops and onto his shivering pallid form. He would have no empty market sacks to coat him; no wooden boards for a makeshift home or even a hole or hollow place large enough for him to creep into. There would be territorial disputes….._any moment now_….the others would come and _shove_ him away…._beat _and _kick _him for occupying their self-claimed spaces….

_Any moment now…_

As consciousness slowly slithered into his half-asleep mind, he noticed the weariness of his muscles, as if a long time had passed since they've last been used. The sluggish, stretching movement of his arms caused him to unintentionally knock an ornate glass vase from the colonial bedside table.

It spun delicately spun around where it was standing before it plunged towards the marble floor.

_**Crash!**_

The explosive noise of clear, expensive glass breaking, resounding all over the spacious room awakened him abruptly. It sonorously rang in the canals of his ear and his eyelids had snapped open then, revealing _shocked_ lilac irises. His body readily rose in reflex, ready to defend himself from the intruder of his peaceful rest.

But he awoke to an unfamiliar place.

The view shot instant awareness in him, and he could not control his eyes from darting from corner to corner-taking in the painstakingly hand-painted floral walls, the lavish gold-framed oil paintings, the intricate monuments on the edges of the bed, the genuine velvety cushions his elbows were propped on—

The silken covers slid to his feet as he backed away in pure indescribable bewilderment and alarm.

_Where…..? _

The silverette tried to stand up in order to escape; move far away from the ironic danger he sensed in the beautiful place that housed him for who knows _how_ long.

A strange curling pain spread through him, reaching his head and forming a great ache.

He clasped his head with both hands as his knees shook and crumbled back to the soft mattress.

Shutting his eyes, he bent forward as he fought the pain.

He remembered bits and pieces…

_Hounds….the chase…_

_Blood and torn skin…._

…_.a city…white as snow…_

"_Heavens…what happened…m'lord?.."_

"…_to the castle's doctor…"_

"…_.wedding day…"_

"_to….infirmary..."_

_**"Hang in there, Ichiru. You will be saved."**_

The excruciating pain faded as everything was painted with clarity.

That….was the last thing he remembered.

The most _breathtaking_ _eyes _his own ever _met_ with.

_Russet Reds_….that man who owned those eyes told him to hold on.

'_No…not to me….but to __**Ichiru**__…..'_

He had been mistaken for another identity. That other man went missing on the day he appeared. What's more, this person, _Ichiru_, was supposed to be married on that day to that youthful girl all dressed in dainty white.

Did they…really look that much alike?

"…Who is….._Ichiru_?" he mumbled softly to himself.

"…_.._A nobleman_."_

Zero lifted his head to the doorway, just in time to see a figure fluidly walk in with the assistance of two guards clad in mauve. He could see her silhouette; her distinct curves highlighted by the glow from the doorway as her floor length dress swayed behind her. In an instant, they returned to darkness when the mahogany doors were slammed shut behind her.

"Ichiru….tall and handsome….aged seventeen, quite skilled in fencing but horrible at political affairs…"

Her unhurried steps held Zero frozen, as he carefully observed the stranger before him.

"He was supposed to be married to a princess that day, move up the hierarchy of sovereignty….when he suddenly _vanished_….only to appear again in such a deplorable state"

The woman's once shadowed form finally reached the feet of the bed. The moonlight gently tumbling through the window danced on her lovely features, accentuating the brilliant blonde curls that were twisting all the way to her feet.

Her gaze at him never wavered for a second.

"Ichiru…..silvery white hair and brilliant lilac eyes, pleasant tone….._so much like yours_."

Zero held in his breath and stiffened his shoulders when smooth, slender fingers grasped his chin and raised his head as the she scrutinized him up close with calculating, clear blue eyes.

"I too, like everyone else, would have been convinced-had it not been for the letter I received while you were in your unconscious state."

The woman callously released her hold on him, and showed him a piece of parchment crumpled in her other hand.

Zero stared at the paper, taken aback as he saw the state it was in.

**Shredded** and **scraped** in between the finely manicured fingers.

"His letter in his _infuriating _handwriting…it only says that he has run away with his lady love."

The silverette kept his lips tightly shut.

This woman…..this _stranger_….

…was holding her anger in barely closed hands.

He could feel that her harmful feelings were slowly and dangerously seeping out from in between.

"Sorry it is terribly torn, but_, yes _….I am quite _disappointed_. He abandoned his engagement due to his selfishness…..my _**selfish son**_…Ichiru."

She pulled out from her thoughts quickly and placed a cold stare at Ichiru's mirror image.

"Now speak, _**knave**_. Who are _you_?"

Cerulean eyes blazed with overriding command.

Zero's dry mouth was compelled to _move_…to answer her, despite his resentment towards nobility. Chained to the pyramid of status, he was still.

"I am….Zero Kiryuu….." he started; his mind was feeling already exhausted despite the long rest that had possibly gone on for days. "I've come a long way, from Westria."

His reply seemed to have sent the Lady into prolonged thinking. It must have struck a sort of recognition, as her eyes fluttered and stared into space. But any clue of this was gone the instant she broke into a lovely smile.

"Westria….I see. You have come quite a long way. Welcome to Valestania, Zero."

_Valestania….._So it is true.

He could feel a tremble in his limbs; waves of it reaching his heart. Years of him had shed away, and the bright hope he wrapped his self in had been getting dimmer and dimmer….and would have burned out long ago had it not been for the promise that fueled it constantly.

But now, he was here…._Valestania_.

And _Kaien Cross_…. would have wanted to be here too.

Would he be at peace to know that his wish had been realized?

His depressing thoughts were disturbed by the feel of the cool, sharp blade of the dagger pressing against his neck.

"I will not go around the conversation in a _sweet_ manner, Zero. The first time you came, you were a saving grace. But so long as you were around in such a state, that nosy princess would just keep appearing and would stealthily sneak to your bedside. It would endanger my plans if you were to wake up so suddenly and admit to her that you were a _whole different person."_

In the face of danger held firmly by the strange long-haired woman, Zero's first reaction should have been to struggle free and turn the tables. But as he was about to move, he saw shadows shift away from the corners of the dark. _Guards_…..There were guards watching him secretly even _before_ he awoke.

"…This place….what is this place?"

His headache had come back in full force.

"I had to hide you away in my manor. Hide you away long enough to ask a question I require you to answer. Though I have told you little, I am sure that if you were to do so much as to speak about it, it will not take too long for the _Kurans_ to connect the dots. Ichiru has _**ruined**_ my name and _**smeared**_ our chances of rising higher!"

_The Kurans_?

Zero's breath hitched at the mention of the rulers of Valestania. _Why_…..what was going on? Why had he been caught up in the affairs of the nobility? Why did he have to be brought into this for showing up at the _wrong_ and _right_ time?

"You should not have told me _anything_!"

"I needed to make use of you. I _will_ make use of you….If you disagree, then there is no reason to keep you alive."

Blue eyes glinted with a pledge of dreadful things to come.

Zero knew now, that should he respond surely to her questions, then he would be trapped in a scheme that would change everything, every truth and every way of life he'd ever known.

"**Do you choose to **_**side**_** with me**?"

To _side_….which _side_ was he supposed to be on?

He was so confused, and far too dizzied to listen to any more.

"I do not know what it is you want from me. How can I reply with not even a clue to what is going on!"

"Simple is the task that I will ask you to do. And it is _all_ you need to do. _Pretend for me_….I'll hold of the wedding long enough for me to find the _real_ Ichiru. If you rebel, you know _very well _of what a title can allow me to do to an impoverished boy such as yourself."

"What will you do to him?"

Strange worry flooded Zero. He knew that he was about to be put into danger, but surely what was to come for _Ichiru_ would be **far **worse.

"Simple. He needs to _return_ to his duties. He won't be punished severely. I would never badly _hurt_ my poor, _dear _Ichiru…."

'_It's only to pretend…..'_

'_But as for the consequences….?'_

'_Yet, surely you cannot be blamed if you wish to live in his shoes, just for a while?'_

'_It will be too difficult..!'_

'_Do anything to stay in Valestania…For __**Kaien Cross!**__'_

Zero's inner battle had a profound victor. If Ichiru did not want to be found, why not live his luxurious and title- laden life for a moment? It would also do well for the feelings of the Kuran princess, and for Ichiru's, should he regret his decision to elope.

And Zero deserved _this._ To finally _live._

"…..I have been traveling for so long to reach this place…..I barely have an identity to call my own. I only wanted….to see Valestania with my own eyes."

Locking his lilac irises with bright azure, he gave her a firm response.

"I will play your game. As long as you need me to until you find him. Then I will disappear, I promise you. "

The smile that stretched on her face was sickeningly sweet. She dropped the dagger on the floor, and the guards who had surrounded the bed took this as a signal that the threat to their mistress had passed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Sara Shirabuki- …and you, my boy, from here onwards …"

"I am….Ichiru." Zero tried the name that rolled out unfamiliarly on his tongue.

"_Ichiru Shirabuki_, engaged to be married to Princess Yuuki Kuran of the Kingdom of Valestania."

::::::

_A confident stance.._

_Pale but otherwise, enviable complexion…_

_Shining silvery white hair that reached his shoulders…._

_And stunning lilac orbs…_

_Ichiru…_

Zero could not help but stand before the painting in indescribable awe. The similarities between them were astounding. There were so many that it made the baffled silverette shake his head. The only difference they probably had was their standing in society.

_Zero_….the thief, the rat, the scum; the poor boy who fended himself in the streets for a few meager scraps…

And _Ichiru_….enviable, mighty and well-respected….A person to behold….a blessed existence indeed…

Zero wondered if their personalities contrasted as well. He wanted to know about of this person, but Lady Sara had left earlier this morning. Apparently, someone had a clue to his double's whereabouts, and she insisted that she wanted to convince him to return personally the moment they would find him.

He was also warned not to trust anyone in the castle, because their servitude to the Lady did not affirm their loyalty. The personal guards who had been with her last night during their confrontation had been tasked to come along with her in the search for the missing Lord.

The instructions left by Lady Sara were to keep silent, and evade conversing with anyone. He would refrain from leaving the private rooms except for the purpose of eating, and if anyone bothered him, he was to feign illness-until the Lady could return home and tutor him all that it took to become _Ichiru_.

A knock from the door dragged Zero's thoughts back to where he was.

"Lord Ichiru? I'm here to pass you a message."

It was the Lady's butler.

"…I am…._uhh_…feeling quite ill today. Is it important?" the silverette did his best to mimic a fine way of conversing, hoping it was convincing enough.

"My Lord, it is very urgent! Someone from the Royal family has come to visit you! It is _wise_ if you come down, even _just_ to greet."

This caused Zero to tumble a few steps back. His heart raced like it was being pulled by a chariot, and its beating, akin to the sound of galloping horses.

What if he would be found out? Would he be _executed_? And what of Ichiru?

He felt fear…_._for the first time in his life, despite all he had been through, he felt _fear_.

But then again, this was not _his_ life he was living.

He calmed himself as he thought of making excuses of illness if he became too out of character.

_It isn't a problem, is it?_

Zero would just sit there and listen. After all, his visitor was surely the Kuran Princess, Yuuki…and women would easily be pacified if someone were to just listen to them.

"Alright, I will come down…_err_….momentarily."

After having regained his wits, he began sauntering down the stairs in what he felt was a confident manner.

When he reached the very bottom, the servant-in-waiting leaned forward to whisper to him lowly.

"His highness, the Kuran Prince, Kaname is here to see you."

"Yes, I will—_Hahhh_?" Zero gaped unattractively, as he grabbed the servant's shoulders. This earned him a flabbergasted expression as the servant tried to, still respectfully; pry his Lord's fingers away.

"I was **wrong**! I think I am feeling too unwell to meet-"

"Good day, Ichiru."

Zero's words took a halt when he heard the pleasing voice he had heard once before.

Slowly, he turned, _eager_ to see if Prince Kaname and that man from before was one and the same individual.

His lilac eyes widened as he took in familiar sleek brown hair and…._those eyes_.

He's a _Kuran_.

"I'm glad you are well, though I am also surprised that you're quite happy to see me."

Kaname gave a gentlemanly smile, as he observed Zero turn his head away and try to hastily cover his expressions from before.

"Ah…I just woke up yesterday evening…The maids say I've been unconscious for nearly four days." Zero was quite wary to speak. This man, Prince Kaname seemed like a very intelligent man. He had to pick his words carefully to not give anything away.

"Then, perhaps, invite me for morning tea? I'm sure you'd be happy to hear about how Yuuki is faring."

"Ah, yes, of course I've been concerned about her. Take us to the t_ea_ room." Zero instructed the servant he had had previously grabbed onto.

"….The _tea_ room, my Lord?" confusion crossed the servant's face as he tried his very best to recollect any memory of the existence of such room, though he had served the Shirabuki household for over a decade.

"The gardens will do." Kaname supplied upon seeing the troubled servant.

As they both sat down across each other, the nervous Zero decided to busy himself by furiously stirring his cup of tea.

"Yuuki had wanted to come visit you, but Lady Sara had specifically warned her that she would only worsen your state, especially since my sister is quite tactless, and would bombard you with questions about _that _day." Kaname informed him after a small sip from his cup.

"That….that is true…I am not quite comfortable to summon up the memories of that horrible day….and we have someone to explore further on it, so she should not worry."

That statement was at least an honest one, Zero thought. So far, even through the lies that left his mouth, the prince didn't show any suspicions, and he couldn't help but be relieved at that.

"Lady Sara _has_ been quite protective of your emotional state, going as far as keeping you here until you've recovered fully."

Kaname looked up in time to catch Zero's gaze for a moment, before the silverette abruptly turned back to his tea.

"Because Yuuki has been disallowed to disturb you for the meantime, she asked me to visit you, and she had forcibly requested me to bring along pastries she had baked a day ago."

He pointed to the finely detailed box he had settled on the table moments before.

"You _may _keep it for now. If you dislike them, have someone eat it in your stead."

Hearing that statement from Kaname, Zero immediately tried to mend any suspicion that was breaking out. The natural reaction was to be excited upon receiving a lover's cooking; especially since, Zero thought that a princess's cooking should be a very high honor to receive.

"**N-no!** I'll eat it!"

The silverette took out a pastry, one evenly covered with a considerable amount of peanuts. He chewed in appreciation but almost failed to keep the shock to himself when a vile flavor exploded in his mouth.

Seeing Kaname fixatedly stare at him, Zero recovered himself and began biting into the disgusting pastry in small leisurely bites.

"_Ichiru_."

Zero paused, and his breathing and heartbeat stopped with him.

"Let's have a little walk to the stables, _shall we_?"

As Prince Kaname led the way, he followed a few steps behind him.

Zero observed the brunette's manner and gait, all perfect and polished—befitting the title he acquired since birth.

_How admirable…._

He tried to do a similar way of walking, but only managed to get his foot caught under a root. He was quite lucky that the prince was facing the front and was somehow in deep thought.

"Here we are." They reached the stables which contained roughly thirty horses. Kaname turned to face Zero, donning a smile that was a bit hard for the other to read.

"Are you well enough to ride through the meadow?"

Panic rushed through Zero. _No_….he wouldn't be able to go for a ride. _Ichiru_ might probably be good at horse riding, but _Zero_…Zero had no idea how to handle one.

"I _can't_…I….I've only recently recovered, so I think that his highness should go on right ahead without me." He reasoned out, hoping this would change the prince's mind.

"Alright then." Kaname's back was facing him as Zero let out a silent breath of relief. "Let's just pet them instead." The silverette was taken aback by the childish reply.

"..Okay." He watched as the brunette ran his fingers through the stallion's hair.

"Pet _that one_, Ichiru. She seems to want some attention."

Zero followed where the other was pointing, and spotted the white mare hiding behind a large wooden gate. The horse was beautiful….though Zero took note that she seemed to be quite agitated, running around and ferociously tapping her foot on the ground.

"_Go on_." Kaname motioned him to go forward. "Pet her."

Zero moved towards her slowly. He was a bit concerned that what the prince saw as starvation for attention was in actuality heavy annoyance. But the prince probably knew how to read a horse's emotions better.

When he reached his hand in between the white fence, he was surprised to feel soft hair bump against it. He blinked a few times as he saw white lily nuzzle her face against his palm.

"Hello there, _girl_….." Zero gently called her. He continuously ran his hand on the mare's neck, enjoying the soft neighing sounds she produced. All the while, he had not noticed that Kaname had closed in on him, until White Lily began to stomp her foot furiously again at the sight of him.

Without a warning, he was pulled away from the mare's stable and pushed roughly against another wooden gate. His surprise at the situation only escalated when the prince pushed himself against him.

_Warmth_….

Alarm filled Zero's mind as heat spread at the places they made contact.

"_**Ichiru**_…..it's been quite a long time since you've _kissed _me."

The tall brunette sensuously whispered against his ear, causing a shiver to burst throughout Zero's body.

_What is happening?_ His breathing became painfully unsteady.

_Could it be..that…secretly…Ichiru, and his fiancée's brother!?_

His eyes widened at his discovery.

He wanted…no.._needed_ to push away.

He _could_! He **would**! If _only_ he wasn't playing as Ichiru at the moment.

Frustration built in him, but Zero could not risk letting his façade drop. He was in face of the prince, and for him to know about the _trickery _he was committing would immediately send Zero to his death. And he was sure that Lady Sara would wash her hands and deny involvement.

Kaname only pressed closer until the pressure on his skin was impossible to ignore.

Though his heart drummed rapidly and noisily in his chest, he had to infuse calmness into his body.

_This_ was for that stranger who had somehow become an important part of his life….Ichiru.

And this was for himself….who needed to put up with everything right now to keep himself from danger.

"Of course..! Did….did you need to ask?"

He asked Kaname, looking directly into the swirling and fascinating reds.

_This is nothing…_

He told himself as he leaned in closer, inhaling the scent of warm sandalwood and rose and feeling the soft breath exhaled and tickling his nose.

As his lilac eyes, left open, focused on the others finely sculpted lips, he was wordlessly surprised to hear a chuckle and see a mocking grin form on the prince's mouth as he backed away.

Zero could see it in his ruby red eyes…_Victory_…

Victory as Kaname folded his arms and shook his head in incredulity.

"How peculiar…..the _resemblance_….."

He could feel his stomach turn into knots and his body stagger backwards.

_Discovered_…..he had been _**discovered**_…..

"_Really_…..Do you think I would have such a _relationship _with that **scum**?"

Zero hesitated to meet the other's eyes.

He had been mistaken.

"_**Truly **_**wrong answer**."

A weapon was extracted from the scabbard attached on his left leg. Kaname pressed the sharp blade dangerously on Zero's skin; a warning that things had _indeed_, turned for the _worse._

"_**Who are you**_, and where is Sara's hateful _dog?"_

**A/N: **Surprised to see Sara? Don't be. I chose her for a reason. Yuuki as Ichiru's _fiancée_!?… …..And now she's Zero's..Dx but not as long as I can help it! And Kaname has been onto Zero….wanna guess when and how he figured it out (little tiny clues here and there)? xD

_By the way, the title could be a double meaning…like it doesn't have to be about Ichiru and Zero. If you know what I mean…or not? X_x *sad girl is sad*_

Sorry for bombarding you with details throughout the story… Forgive me! I just write this way…I don't know why, I can't seem to fix it. T.T please bear with it….

Real preview for next chapter: _Kaname easily saw through the fraudulence of Zero….What gave him away? Will Zero be punished severely for the act against royalty? Will master mind Sara wash her hands of the deed she put him up to? Will Kaname's secret anger and mistrust towards the real Ichiru affect his decision? _

And will Zero finally stop looking like a dumbass when trying to act like aristocrat? Joke xD

Tell me about your other thoughts, or if you want me to clear some lines for you.

Review, Onegai shimasu? *shyly requests*

Please? :(

**THANKYOU::REVIEWS:::  
**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper:** I think I've watched that with my younger sister. :D I don't know why, even though I am nearly in my mid 20's, I still enjoy watching kid's shows, lol. xD I hope this chapter is up to your expectations...:D Thank you for your review, it makes me feel welcome here..:') *Huggle attack!*

**Kaze4ever:** Lol, omg, I am so embarrassed. *hides behind tree... Ah, but hey, this chapter is half-filled with kaname..xD

**LuanRina** you take the grand prize at making me feel like flying…you read, alerted and faved all of my three works in one go…I can imagine it took up a lot of your time, but you did it anyway- _and_ left amazing reviews that made me forget my big problem for a while.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu Veteran Writer/Sensei **Rina-chan**! :3 *Bows so low that head already sunk into the soil*_

**Smiled: **here's the rest! hope you didn't wait too long. :O

**Reinlight5:** It sure was sad...but Zero's life is changing...rather...it's kind of Ichiru's...but oh, well!xD Thank you for reviewing! please continue to read!

**XxWhitexKingxX:** I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for helping me decide! :D And your compliments are so kind!

**Guestnekosback:** Arigatou Gozaimasu! To read you say that twice sends my heart all aflutter! *_*

**Unmei no Kaze:**I only got a few similar details from the original story, other than that, the whole fic is kinda...from my head...lol. I hope you'll still read though :d love you!

**Aya Schroider:**Your review is enough! *huggles* that was just a test to lure Aya into admiting she cares about me! lol! just kidding xD read the above note to see why I was reluctant to update xD

**Keita 2061:**Hope this is still to your preferred pace :D We are so the same at choosing fics to read. Thank you, though I think my writing style entails a lot of details...I hope it's not annoying.

**Guest:** yep yep yep...I think? depends on how you see a better life...tis very subjective xD

Xiaoj: Dearest, there's still plenty of time to guess :P love you!


End file.
